bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Phosphos
Phosphos ( ) is a Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders hydra-like Bakugan with seven heads. He is used by Lena. Information Description Phosphos is Lena's guardian Bakugan. He is crafty and cheeky and spits out toxic venom that decreases the opponent's power. He rips his opponents apart with stretchable, lethal nails. He can also shoot electromagnetic beams from his mouths. The ability Gorgon Viper summons his other four heads. His poison is very powerful and fast acting able to infect the entire body in seconds from a tiny cut as seen on Aranaut. His Battle Gear is Terrorcrest. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, he battled Helix Dragonoid and Akwimos along with Rubanoid and lost. Phosphos appeared again in episode 10 with Terrorcrest. Even though Contestir was battling with him against Aranaut, Phosphos was the one who defeated Aranaut without any additional help. Phosphos appeared in episode 17 where he battled Drago. Despite his poison attacks, he was defeated very easily by Drago. Lena had him attempt an attack on Kazarina but he was taken out by Lumagrowl. In episode 32, he appeared again under hypnosis by Kazarina's control. In episode 36, he is seen battling Castle Knights. He also used Terrorcrest's Level 2 ability. In episode 37, He battles Coredem until Kazarina's death snaps him and Lena out of hypnosis. He then joins the Castle Knights in the battle against Barodius and Phantom Dharak. In episode 38, he is seen hiding behind a Neathian building until he is defeated by Phantom Dharak. In episode 39, he, Lena and the rest of the Gundalians return to Gundalia. ; Ability Cards : * Tri Viper: Prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Gorgon Viper: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Spit Poison: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Poison Rip: Prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities and nullifies the opponents Battle Gear (the Battle Gear doesn't return to the opponent, but stay in the Bakugan). * Hunter Rip: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Stealth Claw: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Phosphos. * Head Plasner: Game Phosphos was released together in Wave 1 with Lumagrowl, Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Dharak, and Avior, Phosphos can combine with an array of Bakugan Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Phosphos's back that activates said Gear when combined. There are some parts of him that have chrome on them. Also, when Phosphos is opened, it is not opened whole. There is a small button under its (said) tail that you push to open the other four heads. Its Aquos version can be found in a BakuTin pack at 680 Gs and in a Combat Set at 750 Gs. Its Pyrus version has three variations, 760 Gs in BakuTriad and BakuBoost, and 770 Gs in Combat Pack, in the Combat Pack but it isn't chrome plated for some reason, and 790 + 50 Gs in a newer BakuBoost. Its Ventus Version has one with 750 Gs in BakuBoost and BakuTriad, with a rarer version with 800 Gs in Bakuboost. A true DoubleStrike version was released in wave 4 with 670+80 Gs.its Darkus Version has 650 Gs in BakuTriad. The Subterra Stealth version has 790 Gs, and its Haos G-Power is 860 + 40 Gs or 680 + 20 Gs. Trivia * He is often called "disgusting" or "filthy" in the Anime. * He somewhat resembles Alpha Hydranoid or Exedra, becasue they have multiple heads. * When he equips Battle Gear after using''' Gorgon Viper', his other four heads are shown to be much smaller than normal. * In the anime, his ball form's "tail" doesn't open up like it does on the toy version. * Phosphos's name, like Rubanoid's, sounds similar to an element in the Periodic Table of Elements, phosphorus (phosphoric acid is used in soft drinks and other beverages.) * His waiting position on Bakugan Dimensions is almost exactly the same as Breezak's. * The Aquos version was the last to be released, ironically. * In episode 36, his eyes were colored red, even though earlier episodes showed him with orange eyes. This may have been an effect of the hypnosis though. * On Bakugan Dimensions in ball form, his "tail" is not chrome or silver, but rather just colored normally. * It is unknown why Phosphos and Avior need to use an ability to use their double-strike ability, but Phantom Dharak doesn't. * In the Anime, Phosphos resembles the creature from the movie ''Alien. Gallery Anime File:Phosphos_Ball.jpg|Phosphos in ball form (closed) File:Phosphosball.jpg|Phosphos in Ball form (open) File:Phosphosball1.jpg|Aquos Phosphos in Ball form (other heads open) File:Trrccccc.jpg|Phosphos equiped with Terrorcrest in Ball form File:Phosphosactual.jpg|Phosphos in Bakugan form phah.jpg|Aquos Phosphos in Bakugan form with his other heads File:rffr.jpg|Phosphos equiped with Terrorcrest and Rubanoid File:trph.jpg|Phosphos equiped with Terrorcrest in Bakugan form Lumavsphosphos.png Phosphos46.png|Phosphos using Gorgon Viper PoisonRip.png|Phosphos using Poison Rip Hunterrip.png|Phosphos preparing to use Stealth Claw Spitpoison.png|Phosphos using Spit Poison PhosphosScanned.png|Phosphos scanned on a BakuMeter File:Phosphosx.jpg|Aquos Phosphos in Bakugan form Healhighedbm.png PhosClose.png Stigmann.png Game File:Darkus Phosphos.JPG|Darkus Phosphos File:Phosphos.jpg|Darkus Phosphos File:T17J4zXfNxXXbkL4w8_100639_jpg_310x310.jpg|Stealth Subterra Phosphos File:B147.jpg File:!Bl5jWww!2k~$(KGrHqIOKiYEtk04ueFnBLdi(sh0yg~~_12.JPG|Packaged Pyrus Phosphos File:PyrusPhospos.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos File:Pyrus_Phosphos_Gold_Terrorcrest.jpg File:004.JPG|Pyrus Phophos and Silver Boomix File:96CA0219FR.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos VentusPhospos.jpg|Ventus Phosphos T1DH4FXc8lXXasjk7W 024401.jpg 310x310.jpg|Packaged Aquos Phosphos aquos phosphos.jpg|Aquos Phosphos all phosphos'.jpg|All Phosphos Haos25.jpg|Haos Phosphos File:H69-1.jpg File:Sc0065c1c5.jpg|Phosphos BA1016_GA_GBL_16_3.jpg BA1048_AB_GBL_48_3.jpg|Phosphos on the Ability Card "Slap Back" IMG 0286.JPG phos.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos Bakugan Dimensions phosphos in bd.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos phosphos in battle.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos VS Darkus Helix Dragonoid StealthPhos.png|Stealth Phosphos Clearakwimosvs.pyrusphosphos.png|Clear Akwimos VS Pyrus Phosphos Phosphos action.png pyrus phosphos.png|Pyrus Phosphos VentusphosphosBD.png darkus phosphos.png|Darkus Phosphos aquosphosphos.png|Aquos Phosphos waiting Aquos Phosphos.png|Aquos Phosphos Aquos_Phosphos2.png Haos_Phosphos.png Ventus_Phosphos.png Clear_Phosphos.png Darkus_Phosphos.png Subterra_Phosphos.png Pyrus_Phosphos2.png Aquos_Phosphos_Open.png Clear_Phosphos_Open.png Darkus_Phosphos_Open.png DesertRock_Phosphos_Open.png Haos_Phosphos_Open.png Pyrus_Phosphos_Open.png Subterra_Phosphos_Open.png Ventus_Phosphos_Open.png pyrus_PH.PNG Screen shot 2011-05-28 at 9.54.22 PM.png Ability Card Images Absorb.jpg Drench.jpg Flashflood.jpg Whirlpool.jpg Clawgrab.jpg Wavecrest.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuMetallix Category:BakuDouble-Strike Category:Former Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Characters